Why Does it Rain?
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: A rainy day at the Western Air Temple leaves Aang with some questions; some questions that are about to be answered.


It was a rainy day at the Western Air Temple which was surprising because it was clear skies an hour ago

It was a rainy day at the Western Air Temple which was surprising because it was clear skies an hour ago. The rain had ruined the day's activities. The Gaang was actually going to go on a picnic as strange as that was, yet what was stranger is that Zuko suggested it. So now the whole Gaang was hanging out in the protection of the temple. Everyone was talking together in the hallway swapping stories and jokes except on person.

That person was the Avatar who was shut away in his room watching the rain come pouring down. He hated storms, but didn't mind the rain that much. It made him curious. He had always had a ton of question when it rained. Where'd the animals go? How did the clouds hold so much water? How many rain drops were there? And why did it rain?

Gyatso answered most of the questions, but always left the last one unanswered. It was a simple one, but Gyatso would never say.

His answer was, "If I told you everything, you would never figure out anything for yourself."

And Aang's answer would be, "Please Gyatso just this one question!"

"Nope, you'll figure out one day and it'll be the most insightful idea you have ever heard. For there is a story that goes along with it; and it is almost as old as time itself."

Aang would pout and change the subject. He'd find out sooner or later.

Aang's thoughts raced around that one question. Why was that one question so important? Of all his questions, why that one? Aang's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Aang jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around in a flash to only see Katara standing there. Aang relaxed and welcomed her in. Katara reached the window and leaned on her arms much like Aang was doing.

After a few moments of silence Katara spoke, "What are you thinking about Aang?"

Aang glanced over at Katara, "Oh nothing, it's silly."

Katara placed her hand comforting on Aang's shoulder, "You can tell me."

Aang responded, "You'll laugh."

Katara straightened up and smiled, "I promise, I won't."

Aang smiled, "Fine. I was wondering why it rains."

Katara started to giggle. Aang frowned, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm s-sorry." Katara started to gain composure from her giggling fit, "I'm just surprised that you didn't about the legend. Especially since it does involve you in a past life."

That caught Aang's attention, "It's about me?"

Katara nodded and sat herself down on Aang's bed. She patted the spot next to her, "Would you like to hear about it?"

Aang nodded vigorously and jumped to the spot next to Katara. Katara laughed at his eagerness and began the story.

"It was long ago when the world was just beginning one of the first Avatars was a waterbender named Bolin. Learning to control the elements he traveled the world figuring it out step by step, since he was one of the firsts."

Aang nodded for Katara to continue.

"Well while traveling the world he was treated like a king. Everyone knew his name and everyone wanted to serve him in anyway they could. During one of his visits to a small Earth Kingdom village he was again mobbed by his admirers and fans. Yet, while in that crowd, he noticed a young woman being attacked in the background. Immediately, he jumped to her aid. That's when he got his first good look at her. She had a plain face. Pretty, but not a standout. It was easy to see that see she was very poor. Tatter clothes and dirt on her face. However, that wasn't what caught his eyes. It was her eyes. They were a beautiful amethyst color."

Katara shot a look at Aang to see his expression and it was one of pure curiosity. Satisfied with what she saw she continued.

"Her name was Meilin and she would turn out to be the Avatar's first lover." Aang began to blush a bright crimson. "Bolin went nowhere without Meilin at his side. When they were old enough they were married. Yet, not every story has a happy ending. Meilin was murdered by an enemy of Bolin." Aang's expression darkened. "Bolin mourned for days. Every single tear was left unseen to the public and more specifically to Meilin. After a few days of mourning, Bolin had enough of it. He was tired of Meilin not seeing how much he missed her."

Aang sat up straight from resting on his hands, "What did he do?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled, "I was getting to that." Aang smiled and relaxed back into his position of his head in his hands. "Bolin decided if Meilin couldn't see his tears on Earth, he would send them to the Heavens." Aang gasped. "He took all of his tears and waterbended them into the skies. In doing so he hoped that Meilin would see how much he loved her. He cried so much that the clouds grew heavy that his tears fell from them creating rain."

"Really?"

"Really. Legend says that after Bolin died he was reunited with Meilin in heaven. Yet, he did not stop his bending. Bolin thought the tears of all people should be see and recognized by their loved ones. Avatar Bolin is said to, even in death, raise all of the tears of those who are mourning over their loved ones and those who are in any type of pain."

"…so that's what Gyatso meant." Aang mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Aang?" Katara questioned, not quiet hearing what Aang said.

"Well when I was younger Gyatso answered most of my questions about the rain, but he would never tell me about the legend. He said I had to figure out for myself. And now I understand what he meant."

"What was he telling you?"

"He was telling me that I should show the people I love that I care about them; not leaving them in the dark about their importance to me."

Katara smiled and gave Aang a hug. She looked up and noticed that it had stopped raining. "Aang it stopped raining! Let's go see what the others are doing."

Katara started off, but noticed Aang was still sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Aang are you coming?"

Aang nodded, "I'll catch up later."

Katara nodded and was off to find the others. Aang looked back at the rainbow and spoke, "Don't worry Gyatso," Aang took a short glance back at the door Katara had just exited, "I'll tell her someday, I promise."

After that he raced back to the main hallway to hang with the Gaang and be with the one he loved most, Katara.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Another one of my ideas. Please review and tell me what you think about it. And if you have any ideas tell me about them, I could always use some new ideas.**


End file.
